Keep Holding On
by SadieGirl645
Summary: "She was dying. There was no helping her, she was dying." One shot, OCs. Just a little Drabble. Inspired by the song Keep Holding On by Aveil Lavigne. Title stolen from her too.


**A/N:** Sorry about not updating CoC. I wrote this one shot on my phone, and I couldn't write CoC without my computer. I get back from my trip late Sunday, so I'll post on Monday. I'm trying to keep the updates coming, but I'me just going through a really tough time in my life right now. But no matter how cheesy this sounds, you peoples are awesome and keep me writing. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Keep Holding On<br>(Inspired)

Her fingertips were slipping as she held on to her last spread of dignity. The poison was killing her, spreading from her leg wound up to her waist, and then her heart. She was dying. There was no helping her, she was dying. No ambrosia, no nectar could have purged the poison from her body. And they couldn't fix the pain her heart felt when the tears rolled down his face. He gripped her slack hand tightly, and she had no strange to grip his.

"Sara"

She didn't move, the pain too great, the poison too strong. He gripped her hand tighter, the tears falling from his bright, bright blue eyes. She blinked slowly at him, and caught his eyes. She blinked again, her eyes staying closed for a second to long. Her lips parted, and he leaned in to hear her words. She croaked out,

"Will, I..."

Her voice stopped and her breathing became fainter. Her attempts to hold on to life were in vain, her last words unfinished. He gripped her hand tighter, before cupping her face in his hands and feeling the cold, clammy skin. Her eyes were still open, the usual emerald green dull and close to death. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, and she died, the feeling of the boy she loved lips on hers the last one she felt.

* * *

><p>"Will, it's time to move on."<p>

Will turned away from the new girl, his cheeks still stained with tears. His blue eyes were always dull, his cheeks always wet. The girl reached out to touch his arm but he flinched away. She moved to be in front of him, and but his eyes didn't see her. They were unfocused and dull. The girl suddenly leaned forward and kissed him, but as soon as her lips touched his he froze and pushed her away. He turned away, and crossed his arms.

"Will, Sara is dead. She's not coming back. I love you, Will. Can't you see that?"

Another girl with the same bright blue eyes and honey blond hair walked up and clapped her hand on Will's shoulder. He flinched again, before relaxing under his sister's comforting gesture.

"Leave my brother alone, Clara. If he doesn't want to be with you, then he doesn't want to be with you. Get over it."

Clara's dark eyes flashed with annoyance and her fists clenched,

"It's none of your business, Lexi."

Lexi scoffed, "It's my brother, Aphrodite dolt, of course it's my business. I for one believe that he should cheer up a bit. Sara didn't want him to be like this. Sara wanted him to live. But if he doesn't want you Clara, then so be it."

She guided Will away, the faraway look still present on his face. He mumbled something Lexi couldn't hear, but she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He mumbled a little louder,

"She's gone. She's really gone."

Lexi led him to the Apollo Cabin and sat him on one of the beanbags. He just stared at nothing, his eyes glazed over. Lexi sighed and walked out of the cabin, looking for Michael. He was always closest to Will.

* * *

><p>Sara sat on a bench in Elysium, kicking her feet dejectedly. Her green eyes were still dull, and her heart still broken. People came, urging her to join the party, but she refused. What was the good of afterlife if you didn't have your loved one there?<p>

"Fancy meeting you here"

She didn't look up, used to the constant invitations. She just mumbled,

"Go away"

"Ah, but it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to leave a lady alone, would it?"

Sara's eyes were downcast, watching her purple sneakers. She just mumbled,

"Yes it would. Go away."

She could hear a chuckle and felt a ghostly hand lay on her ghostly shoulder. She flinched away from the touch, still not looking up. The ghost said,

"You wouldn't happen to know a Will Locus, would you, Sara Denihan?"

Sara's eyes shot up at the mention of Will, and they met with twinkling blue ones. She stood and embraced her boyfriend, crying into his ghostly shoulder. He embraced her tightly, before kissing her softly. She looked up at him, her green eyes now alive and shining with love.

"Will. How?"

He laughed sweetly, watching her.

"Doesn't matter now. All that matters is we're together.


End file.
